A wig comprises in general a wig base and hair being either natural or artificial hair attached to the wig base.
FIG. 8 is a schematic sectional view illustrating an exemplary makeup of a conventional wig. In FIG. 8, a wig 50 comprises a base 52 made with thin artificial skin with such a soft synthetic resin as urethane resin as the material, the hairs 53 tied to the artificial skin base 52 and extending to its surface side, and a backside coating portion 54 formed on the backside of the artificial skin base 52. The artificial skin base 52 is transparent or semi-transparent in general, and formed soft and ultra thin of about 0.02 to 0.5 mm thickness, and when worn on a head, even if artificial skin is exposed through the hairs tied to the artificial skin base, it looks as if a real scalp.
As an example of tying hairs 53 to the artificial skin base 52, there is a case to knot and attach hairs to the surface side of the artificial skin base 52 (not shown in the figure). In this case, after penetrating a hooking needle from the surface side to the backside of the artificial skin base 52, the hook portion of the hooking needle is exposed to the surface side at a near position on the backside, followed by pulling out after hooking with said hooking needle a doubly bent hair to the backside, then the bent portion of the hair appears on the surface as a loop. A pair of free end sides of the hair are pulled through the loop and knotted to a surface of an artificial skin base 52 to form a knot. By repeating this work, hairs are tied at a predetermined density on a surface of an artificial skin base 52. However, in this case, since a boss-like knot is formed on the surface side of the artificial skin base 52, said boss-like knot is directly visible through hairs, thereby it is easily recognized as not the wearer's own hair.
Therefore, as another example of tying hair 53 to the artificial skin base 52 as shown in FIG. 9, an art so-called V-tying is often used in which hairs 53 are simply penetrated through the base 52. In case of V-tying, after a hooking needle is penetrated from the surface side, the hook portion is exposed at a near position from the backside to the surface side, and the doubly bent hair 53 is hooked with this hooking needle and pulled in to the backside, a needle foot 53a of the pre-determined length is formed, and only one side of the paired hair is pulled again to the surface side. Thereby, a paired hair is thereby tied in V or U shape from the surface of the artificial skin base. By the V-tying art, the central portion of a hair is formed linearly to about 0.5 to 2 mm on the backside of the artificial skin base (called a needle foot), but the hair can be relatively unrecognizable as not the wearer's own hair, since a knot is not formed on the surface of artificial skin base.
However, as shown in FIG. 9, a hair 53 is inserted from the surface side of an artificial skin base 52 at a first position 52a to penetrate to the backside, pulled out to the surface side at a second position 52b after forming a needle foot 53a of, for example, about 0.5 to 2 mm, and V-tied, thereby a needle foot 53a of a hair is allocated linearly with the length of about 0.5 to 2 mm on the backside of the artificial skin base 52. When one of the hairs is pulled out to the surface side, it is pulled hard utilizing the pulling force of the hooking needle so it does not loosen, and the needle foot 53a contacts as if biting in to the backside of the artificial skin base made of soft synthetic resin such as urethane resin. Thus, since the needle foot 53a directly contacts to the backside of the artificial skin tightly, it is visible linearly through the ultra thin artificial skin from the surface side of the wig base 52. Then, in the region between hairs where only the skin color of the scalp is visible, the needle foot 53a can be seen through as a black line or a spot if the hair is black, so that unnatural appearance different from a human skin (head skin) is given.
Further, if a hair 53 is merely inserted in V shape through an artificial skin base 52, hairs are easily pulled out with a finger or by brushing, so that a hair fixing process is indispensable for firmly fixing the inserted hairs. For the hair fixing, usually adhesive solution diluted with an organic solvent is coated on the backside of a wig base 52 after V-tying, resin coating 54 is formed by attaching said solution on to the artificial skin, thereby coating the resin to be solidified, and a needle foot 53a of a hair is sandwiched between the artificial skin base 52 and the resin coating 54 to be fixed and held (Patent References 1 and 2). Thereby, the inserted hair 53 is firmly fixed and held to the artificial skin base 52 without rotating or pulling off.
On the other hand, in case of tying hairs to a conventional net base made mainly of a net member, hairs bent at a central portion are knotted, for example, are tied with a tying needle by knotting to the filament composing a net base, but it is necessary to knot tightly so the hair knot doe not loosen. For the hair tying portions not to loosen, knots are, for example, multiplied, but then the knot is relatively large spherical, and easily visible from the surface side of the net base.
[Patent Reference 1] Japan Patent laid open S52-123755A (1977, Claims)
[Patent Reference 2] Japan Patent 3,484,565